The Great Game
by BeautifulBabes
Summary: Harry is single and enjoying it. Ginny left him for another lover. Ginny is back in England on murder charges. Ginny wants to get back together with Harry. Harry is saved by Draco Malfoy. Harry is confused since Draco Malfoy is in a relationship with Severus Snape. What is going to happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry set down the manuscript with a sigh. His fore fingers rubbed at his temples. Harry looked at the manuscript, _Madame Choc__ó__'s Easy Christmas Spells_, and resisted a sigh when he realized he was only half way through. Really, four hundred spells for Christmas; was that many really needed?

Most days, Harry, enjoyed his job. He spent most of his days reading. A sight that might have shocked him ten years ago; Harry had been a publishing editor for ten years. However, there have been days Harry hated his job. Today was one of those days.

Harry's boss, the Managing Publishing Editor, Tabitha Jones thought Harry was a God. With this God-like stature, Harry had to handle all the tough assignments. Like _Madame Choco's Easy Christmas Spells, _Who would read that willingly?

Harry sighed again when he received mail from a fluttering barn owl. Harry wanted to go home, and possibly get drunk with Ron. Ron and Harry were roommates; again, after six years. Ron was a widow. He had been married for the past six years to Luna Lovegood. Luna had passed away earlier in the year from a travelling accident. Luna was thrown from a thestral when she was in Romania researching her latest book, _Death and Its Animals. _Ron was devastated. Ron did not want to be alone in Luna and his house. Harry, being the good friend he is, invited Ron to live with him until he got on his feet again. Harry did not realize Ron would turn into an alcoholic. Really, Harry should not have expected anything different.

Harry pulled the letter from the owl's outstretched leg. Harry sighed, again, when he saw from whom the letter came. Ginny; Harry had to resist the urge to throw the letter into the garbage can. Instead, he opened it.

Harry closed his eyes after he read the letter. Ginny; she just always had it her way. Well, not this time. Ginny and Harry had been married for four blissful years. That is, until Ginny told him it was a lie. A lie, she said. I never loved you, Harry, she said. I have found someone else, she said. The conversation on that day played repeatedly in his head.

Now, she wrote him saying that she and her lover were over. She wanted to get back together. Ginny wrote that she had been under the influence. Influence of what, Harry thought. Harry shook his head vehemently. There was no way he was going to get back together with that woman. Harry balled up the letter and threw it into the fireplace.

"Hey, Harry, you have a minute?" asked a sultry voice from the doorway. Harry looked up to see Hermione. A smile flitted across his face,

"Hello Hermione! What are you doing in this part of town?" asked Harry. Hermione worked in the Ministry of Magic as, Finance Minister. Hermione laughed,

"What, Harry, you think I can't get away from time to time?" Harry's laugh was a bit forced. Hermione was married to her work, which was why Ron and her did not work. "Harry, I know recently I have not been around as much as I should. I came to apologize, and speak about Ginerva." Hermione did not like Ginny, after what she had pulled. Harry sighed, it seemed the rest of his day would revolve around her.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry groaned and gave her hurry up look. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Well, it seems she is back in town. On the arm of a disgusting old German man who has made millions in the last few years." Harry knew he should not be surprised, that Ginny had lied in her letter. What did surprise him was that she wrote to him after all these years.

"Why do you suppose she is back in town, Hermione?" asked Harry. Hermione sighed, shuffled her robes and sat down before answering.

"She is in a lot of trouble, Harry. The German Ministry of Magic is out for her head." Harry tilted his head and questioned,

"Why are they out for her head?" Hermione pursued her lips before answering,

"Because, Harry, the German Ministry of Magic, thinks that Ginerva killed the Minister's son." That information startled Harry,

"She killed him. Why?" Hermione sighed,

"Well, Harry, because she was dating Wulfheir, and the aurors found her over the body with a knife." That news startled Harry even more; Ginny was a witch snob.

"With a knife? Are you sure, Hermione? Ginny, is a witch snob" Hermione snorted and glared at Harry,

"Why are you standing up for her Harry? She has caused you nothing but trouble!" Harry ran his hand through his hair and sighed exasperatedly,

"I am not standing up for her! Hermione, jeez! It just was weird is all." Hermione snorted again,

"It is not weird. Especially, Harry, since Ginny confessed. Said she killed him because she was tired of him. Harry, which could have just as easily been you!" Hermione got up to pace.

"She confessed. Then why is she here in England, then Hermione." Hermione sighed,

"Because her German millionaire. He does not want her executed. So, he spirited her out of Germany" Harry sighed,

"How long is she to be here?" Hermione shook her head,

"I don't know, Harry." Harry crumpled a little bit. He wanted Ginny to stay out of his life. "How is Ron, Harry." Asked Hermione after a couple of seconds,

"Ron…is not doing well. He has pretty much become an alcoholic." Hermione snorted,

"Oh, Harry, Ron was an alcoholic when he dated me." Harry shook his head,

"No, Hermione, I know that. He cleaned up his act for Luna. Hermione, he really loved her. He is completely lost without her." Hermione sighed,

"Merlin, I really have been out of touch with you, haven't I?" Harry nodded,

"Yeah." Hermione sighed,

"Well, I better get back to work. See you later Harry" Harry got up and said,

"Don't be a stranger, now" Hermione laughed and replied,

"I won't"

Harry watched as Hermione walked away. He sighed. Ginny was causing trouble again. Great. Harry looked around his cramped, messy office and decided that it was time to go home. Harry grabbed his outer robes and the umbrella he used earlier to avoid getting wet.

Harry walked through the office halls, and waved good-bye to his various co-workers as he left. As Harry pushed on the outside door, he saw Ginny. Harry resisted the urge to pinch his nose between the eyes. He continued outside and hoped that Ginny did not spot him.

"Harry! Harry!" Ginny shouted. Harry halted, and wished he made his legs keep walking away. "Wait up! Wait up!" Harry turned and bit out,

"What do you want, Ginny?" Ginny, was dressed rather provocatively. Harry spotted her German boy toy several feet away. Ginny simpered,

"Didn't you get my message?"

"So?" Harry bit out.

"Well, aren't we going to get together?" Harry was flabbergasted at her presumptions.

"No, we are not. Don't you have a boy toy and a murder trial to get back to?" Ginny seemed surprised that Harry knew that. "What, Ginny, you think I am clueless about all this?" Ginny shook her head,

"Harry. You do not understand! Let me explain!" Ginny shrieked,

"Explain what? That you are a whore?" Ginny went bright red.

"No! Don't you want to be with me?" Harry opened his mouth to reply, when another voice answered,

"Why would he want to be with you Weaselette, when he is with me?" Harry and Ginny both turned to Draco Malfoy. Harry was slightly speechless. Why was Draco Malfoy, of all people, defending him? Why was he saying they were together? Even, though, the last part was kind of drool worthy, since Harry had a crush on him for a while. Ginny scoffed,

"Why would he be with you? You two are enemies. Besides Harry is straight!" Malfoy laughed,

"You turned Harry gay." Harry thought, not true! Draco Malfoy turned me gay! Ginny resembled a fish, with her lips flapping about,

"OOH! Harry, tell him it's not true!" Harry grinned and responded,

"What Ginny, you can't believe I found someone else?" Malfoy sidled up to Harry and put his arm around his waist. Ginny was turning beet red. Harry smiled. Harry did not even react when he felt Malfoy squeeze his ass. Harry turned to say something to Malfoy, when Malfoy's lips descended on his. The kiss was amazing. Harry could not help but groan, which granted Malfoy access to plunder his mouth. Ginny started shrieking, which Harry did not really notice.


	2. Chapter 2

THE GREAT GAME CHAPTER TWO

Harry's mind was in complete turmoil the entire trip home. He had asked Draco why he came to his defense; and all Draco did was simile. Ginny, of course, slapped Harry rather hard and took off. Harry sighed, again, as he dragged himself up to his second floor flat.

As Harry entered the flat, he was surprised to see that Ron was sober. A grin flinted across his face,

"Ron! You're sober!" Ron looked up from the parchment that he was reading and responded,

"No, I'm a muggle. Seriously, mate, did you get this letter?" Ron waved the letter in question in the air.

"Ron, you have to be more specific. What letter do you mean?" Harry threw his overcoat into the hall closet, along with his umbrella and work satchel. Ron groaned,

"The letter from the German ministry about my wayward younger sister" Harry groaned, Ginny again. Was his day destined to be all about Ginny?

"About the murder trial? I heard about it, but got no letter. Well…actually…" Harry trailed off. Ron raised his eyebrow and waved his hand in a continue motion. "Ginny sent me a letter. Pure rubbish and utter lies, of course." Ron snorted,

"Of course, she'd only write to you when she's in trouble. The letter from the German ministry is asking me to go there in the trial and testify against her." Harry asked as he walked into the kitchen,

"They want you to testify in the trial. Why do they want you? You haven't been in Germany, and you haven't talked to Ginny for a long time." Ron shrugged his shoulders,

"Character witness. I guess, they need me to say that Ginny is capable of doing these things." Harry snorted as he bent over the meal that was in the slow cooker,

"Again, I ask, why you? You have lots of other siblings, and your parents who they could subpoena." Ron, after taking a gulp from his pumpkin juice on the table in front of him responded,

"The German Ministry says that because I am closest in age to Ginny, I would best be able to answer the questions. The German Ministry, though, has also subpoenaed Mum and Dad." Harry added some thyme before quizzing,

"How did they respond?" Ron replied,

"Mum is ready to kill Ginny, that's for sure. She came right over here when she got the letter. She also blasted me sober. I guess she wanted a sober son to rant at! Dad is doing his usual. We will never know what he actually thinks about this whole thing." Harry shook his head.

"Nice to see you sober, Ron, for once." Ron spluttered,

"What are you saying mate?!" Harry coughed then responded,

"Well, since Luna's death, you have been pretty much a boozehound." Ron squeezed his hand into a fist,

"What would you have done mate?!" Harry was tired and did not want to get into a fight,

"I don't know Ron. I am just saying, it is a nice change. Maybe, it is time for you to start healing. It has been eight months. I know, I know. Eight months isn't very long, but Ron you are destroying yourself." Ron looked at Harry for a moment before storming out of the flat. Harry sighed, again. Harry felt that some days all he did is sighing. Harry supposed he was eating dinner alone again.

As Harry was putting away, the dished he heard Ron slam back into the flat. Ron paused in the kitchen doorway,

"Mate, Malfoy is here." Harry was startled. Draco? What was he doing at his flat? Harry walked into the living room where Draco was standing rather nervously.

"Hey, Draco." Harry managed to say. Draco looked at him before responding,

"Hello Harry. Ron is sober I see." Harry followed Draco's gaze to where Ron was sitting on the couch.

"Yeah. Rough day for both of us; speaking of which. Why did you kiss me Draco?" Draco leered slightly before replying,

"Isn't me wanting to kiss you a good enough of a reason?" Harry folded his arms across his chest and huffed,

"Okay, fine. You seemed to be having a problem and I have a problem." Harry skeptically said,

"A problem? Draco, seriously, why did you kiss me? You are in a relationship with Snape!" Draco sighed before responding,

"Yes, I am in a relationship with Severus. The problem is that, Severus and I are both former death eaters. After the war, we tired to live life, but it is still held against us. If you come into the picture, perhaps it will not be held against us anymore." Harry after a few moments managed to get his mouth working,

"Me in the picture?" Draco responded

"Well, you know. Involved with both of us romantically, and it also helps that I am attracted to you." Harry felt like his brain was turning slowly to mush. "It would help with your Ginny problem. Severus and I still have much sway in the pureblood circles. We could use our resources against her. What do you say?" Harry's mouth was gaping open and his brain refused to work.

"Well, Harry sounds like a good idea." Ron voiced from the couch. "I mean its not like you haven't had wet dreams about both of them." Harry felt himself go completely red in the face. Draco quirked an eyebrow,

"Wet dreams, Harry, how very naughty."


	3. Chapter 3

THE GREAT GAME, the Third Chapter

Well, talk about awkward. Harry was sure his face was pure red, and he was just as certain that he was going to kill Ron, slowly. No, killing him would be too kind. Harry was going to torture Ron for the rest of his long wizarding life. Harry nervously cleared his throat and desperately tried to come up with something to say, but frankly, his mind was blank.

Draco, who knew darn well that he was good-looking, brushed his hand through his hair. Draco gave Harry a smoldering look, which in turn made Harry shift his robes in the crotch area. Ron, meanwhile in the background enjoyed every single minute. Who would not enjoy their best friend's uncomfortable shifting?

"Hey, mate, are you going to ever say anything to Malfoy?" Ron edged Harry onwards in more uncomfortable territory. Harry cleared his throat again, and silently vowed to find the most uncomfortable continuous spell for his traitor best friend. Harry finally managed to spew out,

"Ron, how did you know that I had…wet dreams, about them? Were you listening in on me?" Ron spewed out his drink all over his pants,

"Merlin, Harry! No! Merlin, burn away my eyes! NO! You are just very loud during those dreams of yours! That's all!" Draco was silently enjoying the Ron's accompanying horror to Harry's question. Harry felt his jaw go slack,

"Are you saying, Ron, that I am incredibly loud during these dreams? Why did not you say anything? Ron!" Harry at this moment, felt like stamping his foot like a child. Ron's mouth started working silently. Ron finally managed to say,

"And how do you suggest I do that, Harry? Very awkward morning conversation, wouldn't you say? 'Harry, pass the bacon. Oh, by the way, I heard one of your wet dreams last night!' How awkward would that have been?" Harry at this point had to admit Ron had a point. Harry ignoring Ron, turned to ask Draco,

"What about Snape? What's he saying about all this?" Draco tilted his head and considered Harry for a moment before responding,

"Severus is... Severus. He has not said anything against this plan. Which in Severus' world means that he approves or at least doesn't disapprove of it." Harry's brows furrowed in contemplation before speaking,

"Is he going to make my life even more difficult than he already does if we go through with this?" Draco held a smirk in check,

"Harry, Harry, Harry. Severus' attitude towards you had changed in the last ten years. Remember, Harry, you have not talked to Severus in ten years." Ron coughed and pulled himself out of the couch.

"Right, well I am going to go visit Xeno." Ron slipped out of the flat. Ron was also sure neither of them noticed that he had left.

"It has been that long." Harry finally stated. "I just assumed that Severus' attitude has not changed that much towards me."

"Severus has been watching your career for the last ten years." Draco stated.

"Watching my career, why has he been doing that?"

"Severus, I think, once he noticed that you grew into a man of good character has been attracted to you. Severus, in his mind, has made a claim on you. He is protective of those he claims. I should know." Draco quietly stated. Harry's eyebrows stayed in their furrowed position,

"Made a claim on me…but, Draco, he hasn't said anything. Why hasn't he said anything or tried to stop me from seeing other people?"

"Severus is a complicated man, Harry. Severus, though, you would never see it in public is an insecure man. I am only telling you this, Harry, because we want you. Do not let anyone else know about this." Draco waited to continue until Harry nodded his agreement. Draco continued, "Severus has had a hard life. His childhood and his spy years were cruel to him. I sometimes think that Severus believes that he is not worthy of love. Even after all our years together as a couple, Severus still sometimes has trouble believing that I truly love him." Harry was struck at this moment by how much Draco truly loved Snape. It was shown in the way he talked about Severus, even just in the tenderness his voice carried concerning Snape. "It is at these times that I try to show him that I do love him. Severus never told you, Harry, about his feelings towards you for several reasons. Partly, I think because he was afraid of your rejection. Mostly, though, because he wants you to be happy; and in his mind, you would not ever be happy with him. That is why. He thought you would find happiness, true happiness, with someone else. He did not want to begrudge you that." Harry really could not come up with an adequate response. How do you respond to something like that? Harry finally settled with,

"What about the hope that maybe, I would want to be with him. That perhaps I'd be happy with him." Draco shrugged,

"Probably never entered into his calculations," Harry sighed,

"Even though he never managed to come to me with his affections, he still in his mind, claims me." Draco nodded,

"Yes. Harry, how familiar are you with pureblood traditions?" Harry muttered,

"Not very." Draco continued,

"I assumed as such. Pureblood tradition allows for two soul bonds. Most people end up marrying only one of their soul bonds, even though the pureblood claims both of them. The other soul bond ends up marrying their other soul bond. In rare cases does two people's soul bonds end up being the same. This is called a triumvirate. Severus is your soul bond. He is mine. As I am his" Harry chewed his bottom lip,

"Severus' two soul bonds are you and I."

"Yes." Draco nodded. Harry pondered,

"Who is your other soul bond, Draco?" Draco smiled,

"You."


	4. Chapter 4

The Great Game Chapter Four

To all my readers, I am sorry for my prolonged absence. Life has a funny way of getting away from you.

"Huh" Seemed to be the only words that Harry could think of. While he was trying to sort figure out what he should do in the whole situation, the floo sprang to life. In the floo, out popped Ginny's head; Harry felt a migraine growing already. He resisted rubbed his temples.

"What is it that you want, Ginny? I thought we discussed all that we needed to earlier today." Harry stated. Ginny's eyes were locked on Draco's form. "Ginny. Ginny!" Harry had to repeat several times before she acknowledged his voice.

"Harry! What is…_he _doing here?" Her scandalized voice asked. Harry, found himself further disliking Ginny even more. How was it her place to say who could and could not be around his place? Harry stopped himself from saying what he really wanted to say before he calmly spoke,

"Ginny, what is it you need." Ginny huffed.

"Harry. We need to discuss when I am moving back in. Also, about you moving to a…. better place." Harry rarely felt himself so angered as he did at that moment. If it was not for Draco's restraining hand on his arm, he might have launched himself at Ginny through the fire. Harry remained quiet. He wasn't sure that if he spoke he would not be yelling. Through the dull roar in his ears he heard Draco say,

"Didn't you hear, Wench?" Ginny mouthed the word 'Wench' and made a face before saying,

"Did I hear what?" Draco smiled smugly before continuing,

"Well, that Harry is selling this flat of course. He is moving in with Severus and I." At this point Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's waist pulling him in close. "Of course, Ron will be staying with us for a little while until he regains footing. It is rather tragic when one loses a soul bonded." Ginny's mouth was opening and closing, but nothing was coming out. For once, she was speechless. Then she managed to splutter out,

"Why didn't you tell me Harry? Why are you leaving me for…..that!" Harry wanted to smack her hard across the face but he resisted the temptation.

"Severus is an intensely private person. He would not want everyone to know about who was living with him. Ginny, you left me ages for other, better chap. Now, kindly shut the floo down. I do believe Severus is trying to floo through." Ginny was still trying to persuade Harry to her way of thinking as he shut the floo down.

Harry took a deep breath and turned to look at Draco. Draco hurriedly began speaking before Harry got the chance,

"Harry, please hear me out…" Harry put his hand,

"I understand, Draco. We were put in a tough situation. However, I get the feeling you enjoyed maneuvering it so that I was living with you. I do not know what Ron is going to say about living with you, though. He might kill you with his snoring, or sleeping habits, or washing habits…or perhaps his general overall way of living." A corner of Draco's mouth had curved upwards during Harry rambling oeuvre about Ron's living habits. Draco responded,

"Severus and I could put up with him if he lived in the West Wing." Harry paused for a moment, then burst out laughing. In which, Draco joined him a moment later. This was how Ron caught them.

"What's got you to laughing about?" Ron asked as he came through the door. Draco and Harry turned to look at Ron. Draco replied,

"We are placing you in the West Wing of the Manor. Far from Severus and I, so we do not have to deal with your living habits" Ron's eyebrow's curled into a furrow as he sorted out what Draco was saying.

"What does he mean, Harry? Are we living with him? Wait, why are we living with him?" Ron asked Harry. Harry explained to Ron what had transpired whilst he was gone. Ron let out a long sigh,

"Merlin. Why is it that my sister is always the one causing all the trouble around here lately? Draco did you really call my sister a wench?" Draco smirked and answered,

"What else would I call her? Weaselette wouldn't work anymore." Ron looked at Draco questioningly. "It is only her who is against Harry. Severus and I are friends with whomever is friends with Harry." Ron looked at Draco for a moment then murmured,

"I see. Soul bond." Harry spluttered. "Harry. Shut up. Now are we gonna pack or what?"

After deciding to rent the flat as furnished to some university student who could not afford to furnish a place, Ron and Harry quickly packed all their possessions the wizarding way. This was quickly and lightly. At this point, all three took a portkey to the Malfoy property. Harry had to admit it, he was nervous.

As they entered the front foyer Harry fought to keep his mouth from dropping. The place oozed luxury and wealth. Also, lots of accidents waiting to happen if you were a kid; Harry imagined the title of the book. _How to Guard Your Heirlooms From Your Monsters_ or something like that. His eyes fell upon Severus who was standing at the top of the grand staircase watching them enter.

"Welcome, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasely." His rich timber filled the room.


	5. Chapter 5

The Great Game Chapter Five

"Hullo, Severus. It has been a long time. You're looking great." Harry, of course, blushed bright red after he spoke the last sentence. Severus in his great dramatic tradition, stepped down towards them one step at a time. In the meanwhile speaking,

"As are you Harry. Mr. Weasley, you are welcome to our home as long as you need it as a refuge. I have you situated in the West Wing." At this point, it was Ron's turn to go bright red. "Tinsel will get your belongings situated." In front of Ron popped a small house elf. Ron took a small step back in surprise before muttering a quick hello before the house elf took his belongings and popped out again. "Harry will be stay with Draco and I in the Main Wing." Another house elf popped in and took Harry's belongings. "Now, why don't we finish the rest of our conversation over dinner? The cooks have gotten rather excited that they have new people to cook for; also, whom I have been told eat heartily." Harry and Ron blushed and pointed fingers at each other. Draco and Severus smirked before leading the way to the cavernous dining hall.

Harry never felt so poor before. All around him sang wealth, luxury and decadence. Harry resisted the urge to tug at his robe in a effort to straighten them. Harry was never concerned with wealth or status, but at this moment, he could see what wealth could mean to others.

Draco watched Harry from the corner of his eye. It was rather amusing seeing all the different reactions coming from his Harry. Draco noticed that Severus was watching Harry as well. Draco tilted his head at Severus. Severus responded in kind. They had come to an agreement.

Harry was quite sure that this was the biggest dining hall he had ever seen. No wonder the hostess put people who disagree with each other at opposite ends of the table. On the table sat enough food to feed Hogwarts. Ron turned to Harry and snorted,

"I know we can eat our fair share Har, but I think this is a stretch even for us." Harry laughed,

"I dunno. Fred and George might manage it." Ron elbowed him before chortling,

"Are you challenging me?" Harry put his hands up in mock innocence,

"Who me? Have I ever done a thing like that?" Ron mock glared at Harry,

"Christmas. Yule Cake." Both mutually shuttered at the memory of an incident they both agreed would not become public knowledge.

"What happened at Christmas with the Yule Cake?" asked Draco whose interest was piqued.

"That is something that is never to be let out of the closet." Answered Ron emphatically with Harry nodding along enthusiastically. Draco looked at the two of them bewildered for a moment before laughing. "Merlin, Severus, what have we gotten ourselves into?"

Severus who had a smile hovering at the edge of his lips answered, "With Harry, who knows."

"Never mind that. What's going to happen now, with us?" Harry spoke, redirecting conversation.

Severus leaned forward, "Draco, you and I are going to bond. Then we will destroy Ginny Weasley."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "That's all. Are we going to take over the world too?"

Draco smiled languorously, " No. I think that is good enough"

Ron snorted into his soup. Harry glared at Ron before speaking. "How do we plan on taking down, as Draco called her, the Wench?" Severus looked over at Draco raising his eyebrow in silent question.

Draco raised his hands defensively, "Wench is a perfectly fine insult!"

"Perhaps in the 1460s, Draco." Responded Severus lightly, before continuing in a serious manner, "We will make those German charges stick. We will take everything away from her. We will make her destitute."

"And be blood thirsty in doing so!" Ron cut Severus off in the middle of his sentence.

Draco coughed delicately before saying, "Did you expect it to be puppy dogs and rainbows?"

Harry laughed, "Puppy dogs and rainbows? How do you take someone down with that? Lick them to death?"

Ron pointed his fork at Harry, using it to emphasize his point, "You know Harry, that could seriously happen. Think about it! Cruikshank had it in for me the whole of our school years!"

Harry chuckled, "That's a cat, Ron. Not a dog."

Ron shrugged, "Cat, dog. Not that big of a difference."

Harry shook his head, "Ron, to some people there is. A big one."

Ron who have shoveled more food in his mouth, asked, " 'ho?"

"Hermione" Ron stopped to consider the possibility, then paled a bit.

Finally, he said, "Okay. People can die from cats and dogs and rainbows."

"Is that what you got from that whole conversation?" asked Draco bemusedly. Harry laughed at his expression.

"What? It's true!" Ron exclaimed defensively; thus, causing everyone else at the table laugh much to his chagrin. "That's it! I'm going to the West Wing" Ron stomped away from the table. After leaving the room, it took Ron only a minute before he stuck his head back through the doorway.

"Where is the West Wing?" he asked.

"You might find it in fifty years Ron on your own!" answered Harry enthusiastically.

"Funny, Harry, funny. No, seriously, where is the West Wing?"

"Tansy will show you Miser Red!" piped a small voiced in front of Ron. Ron peered down to see Tansy suddenly standing in front of him.

"Lead on, good man!" Ron uttered. Ron and Tansy's footsteps were heard walking away.

Harry looked away to find both Severus and Draco staring seriously at Harry. He found it slightly unnerving. He cleared his throat.

"So, about that bonding…." He trailed off.

Draco picked up the line of thought, "Harry, bonding is intercourse." Harry blushed slightly before muttering, "I knew that"

"We could do it tonight, Harry, if you want. We just don't want it to be too early for you." Severus spoke softly. Harry looked at the two of them for a moment before speaking,

"Well, I haven't really been resisting, have I? Besides, I…. kind of liked the kiss Draco gave me earlier" Harry muttered the last part. Draco and Severus heard it though. It made Draco's heart flutter a bit. "I feel like…this is something I should be doing. Let's bond" before the final words flew out of his mouth, a firm hot mouth covered his. A hand grasped the back of his head pulling him further into the kiss. He felt a tongue sliding along his lips begging for entrance. Harry groaned and let entrance. He felt the tongue plunder his mouth. Then in a moment, it was over. Harry felt hot, and quite turned on. He discovered that it was Severus who gave him the passionate kiss.

"Still wanting this Harry Potter?" his rich voice asked Harry. Harry felt breathless and nodded enthusiastically.


End file.
